


Diferencias Profesionales

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr, animation studio au, stacker pentecost es guillermo del toro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars Gottlieb nunca espero que su tercer hijo, el más listo de todos, se metiera en una escuela de animación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias Profesionales

Hermann sabía muy bien que su padre estaba totalmente decepcionado con las decisiones que su hijo había tomado con su vida. Lars Gottlieb esperaba que su hijo estudiara matemática, física… que usara su inteligencia para algo importante, como las _ciencias_. Nunca espero que su tercer hijo, el más listo de todos, se metiera en una escuela de  _animación_.

Sin embargo, para Hermann, el día que le dijo a su padre que había rechazado su carta de aceptación a la Universidad Técnica de Berlín, y que se iría a California a seguir sus sueños artísticos… fue el día en el que por primera vez se sintió libre.

Su cabeza, de todas maneras, siempre estaría ligada a los números y las matemáticas. Pero ahora la aplicaría a la composición de modelos 3D y programación ligada a este arte.

Y hoy en día, con solo 28 años, era el jefe del departamento de  _rigging_ para la superproducción cinematográfica  _Pacific Rim_. 

_Lars Gottlieb y sus expectativas podían irse al infierno._

El había diseñado la estructura interna de los grandes robots que aparecerían en aquel largometraje, los  _Jeagers_. Había supervisado cada detalle, cada pequeña articulación dentro de aquellos esqueletos que componían las figuras tridimensionales. Se había asegurado que cada uno de ellos fuera único, ya que cada Jeager tenía su propia personalidad, su propio  _movimiento_. Y así se había sentado horas y horas, con el gran equipo de animación, explicándoles como debían mover cada uno de sus precisos engranajes, para que estas criaturas maravillosas de metal finalmente tuvieran _vida_  en la pantalla grande.

Este trabajo, no solo había sido la más grande oportunidad de su vida, sino que en él había sentido por primera que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Había conocido a gente increíble y con la que le gustaría trabajar por siempre… como Tendo Choi, el supervisor del equipo de animación. Era un tipo divertido, a veces un poco relajado, pero que sabía dar indicaciones y mantener a todos los animadores en rumbo. Hermann y él se habían hecho amigos de inmediato, por más que los asistentes del alemán en el departamento de rigging insistieran que su jefe era un dolor de cabeza.

Todos en el equipo de animación eran realmente agradables, por más que a veces le provocaran jaquecas a su supervisor. Hermann y Tendo siempre hablaban de lo curioso que era que tantas familias se hubieran juntado en un solo lugar: estaba el matrimonio ruso que se encontraba a cargo de la animación del Jeager Cherno Alpha, los trillizos Wei que animaban a Crimson Typhoon, o el equipo padre-hijo que animaba a Striker Eureka, el animador veterano Herc Hansenn y su hijo Chuck. Luego habían estado los hermanos Becket con Gypsy Danger, pero el mayor, Yancy, sufrió un accidente que lo dejo imposibilitado para seguir trabajando. Por un milagro consiguieron un reemplazo con el nombre de Mako Mori. La muchacha era la hija adoptiva del _director_  de la película, Stacker Pentecost, y aunque aún era una joven estudiante, tenía una habilidad impresionante para realizar su trabajo, que a Hermann le recordaba un poco a sí mismo hace un par de años atrás.

 Fue idea de Tendo, que a pocos días de que se cerrara finalmente el proyecto, modeladores, riggers, animadores… todos los involucrados en la creación de estos personajes, se juntaran a beber algo para un festejo anticipado. Hermann nunca había sido muy del estilo de formar parte de las fiestas, pero al igual que todos allí, estaba tan contento y relleno de adrenalina por ver finalmente su gran obra concretarse que no le importo asistir a la reunión.

El lugar estaba lleno cuando Herman arribó. Demasiadas personas habían trabajado en esta película, y por primera vez era consciente de aquello al ver como el bar estallaba en personas.

Tendo estaba estirando los brazos hacia arriba, llamando su atención desde una de las mesas, ni bien Hermann dio un paso adentro. Se acerco lentamente, esquivando personas ebrias con su bastón, soportando las ganas de empujarlas el mismo. En la mesa estaban todos aquellos a los que conocía, se sorprendió incluso de ver al director Pentecost en el fondo hablando tranquilamente con el Sr Hansen.   
Tendo de inmediato le estaba rodeando los hombros con un brazo, moviendolo un poco.

\- ¡Llegas tarde Gottlieb! - Dijo entre risas. - Una vez que aceptas venir y eres prácticamente el último… -   
Hermann rodó los ojos hacia un lado con finjido hastío.   
\- No me hagas arrepentirme. - Murmuró, aunque sabía muy bien dentro suyo que había estado bastante entusiasmado de venir a esta reunión los últimos días. Aunque jamás fuera a aceptarlo.   
\- Como digas, como digas… - Dijo Tendo haciendose el desentendido, pronto cambiando de tema. - ¡Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte! Me sorprende que ustedes aún no se hayan conocido… -

Por primera vez Hermann notó al sujeto que había estado sentado a un lado de Tendo Choi. Su cabello y su ropa estaban desaliñados, pero de una forma que se notaba que estaba hecho a proposito. Usaba gafas, y estaba repleto de pecas, y  _era bastante lindo_ …y… _¿Eso era un tatuaje de Godzilla en su brazo?_

\- Hermann Gottlieb, jefe del departamento de rigging de los Jeagers. - Dijo Tendo indicando a Hermann, y luego señaló al sujeto que se levantaba para colocarse junto a ellos. Tenía una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro. - y este es Newton Geiszler, modelador principal de los Kaiju. -

Newton estiro una mano hacia Hermann, con la otra rascandose el cuello.  
\- Jaja, pero llamame Newt,  _¿Esta bien?_  - Fue lo que dijo mientras pasaba a estrecharle la mano.

 _Newt Geiszler_. Hermann reconocía ese nombre. Hace no tantos años, en un festival de animación en Berlin habían proyectado un cortometraje suyo. Un corto extraño, “Black Velvet Rabbits” había sido el titulo. Hermann no recordaba bien el argumento, había sido algo tonto, con conejos y monstruos y música estruendosa de rock n roll. Pero si recordaba la fluidez de las lineas y el movimiento, y las estructuras de los cuerpos desdoblándose con los colores en un estallido de caos, muy diferente a las cosas más estructuradas a las cuales Hermann estaba acostumbrado.   
Y sin embargo jamás había podido olvidar aquellas imágenes que había visto.

Paso a sentarse entre Newton y Tendo, y mientras este último se levantaba a buscarle al recién llegado una cerveza, Hermann volteó a ver al primero, sintiéndose un poco entusiasmado por la idea de poder hablar de la pasión en común que ambos compartían.

Pero cuando habría la boca, Newt, que evidentemente ya estaba pasado un poco de copas, hablo primero.   
\- ¡No puedo creer que ya va a terminar todo, viejo! - Exclamó al aire. - Voy a extrañar a mis bebes… aunque no puedo esperar a ver como patean el trasero de sos robots en el cine… -   
Hermann se detuvo en seco.  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Intervino con rudeza. - _Patearle el_ … No sabes de lo que estas hablando, ¿Qué no has leído el argumento de la película? -  
Newt rió, haciendo que Hermann se irritara más.   
\- Si, claro que lo he leído… y entiendo todo eso de que la humanidad deba ganar pero, los Kaiju los derrotan casi todo el film… y son mucho más geniales que un grupo de robots sin chiste… -  
Hermann ardía en llamas.  _Cómo demonios se atrevía este sujeto_.   
\- No son robots, son  _Jeagers_. - Dijo, casi exclamando, una mano estrellándose fuerte contra la mesa. - Y sus estructuras son mucho más complejas y detalladas que esos… monstruos… que parecen ser todos  _iguales_. -   
\- ¡Retráctate! - Exclamó Newton.

Para cuando Tendo regresó a la mesa, sus dos amigos estaban gritándose como si no hubiera mañana, parados con los brazos de Newton moviéndose hacia todos lados explicando la ciencia detrás de los Kaiju, y Hermann, con su bastón firme al suelo, refutando cada argumento. Todos los observaban entretenidos aunque un tanto aplacados.

El día del pre-estreno Hermann observó con el ceño fruncido como cada nuevo Kaiju aparecía en pantalla y destruía a sus preciadas creaciones. Era como si el mismo Newton estuviera ahí destruyendo su trabajo. El maldito seguro debía estas disfrutándolo el espectáculo desde su propio asiento.

Sin embargo en la escena final, y aunque Hermann ya sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir, ver como  _Gypsy Dange_ r se sacrificaba para destruir a todos esos monstruos, le dio un gran alivio y satisfacción.

Ahora solo esperaba jamás volver a encontrarse a ese desagradable  _Kaiju Groupie_.

Su siguiente trabajo sería en un estudio de animación que trabajaba para otra película en acción en vivo con escenas de alienígenas. Hermann iba a trabajar como animador de personajes, aunque esa no era exactamente su especialidad. Sin embargo un trabajo era un trabajo, la paga era buena, y siempre había tenido una debilidad por las películas espaciales.

Le dijeron que iba a trabajar en conjunto con otro animador, ambos animarían en diferentes secuencias al líder de los aliens invasores. Hermann ya estaba preparado para trabajar con cualquier tipo de persona, después de tantos años en este oficio.

Pero no estaba preparado para  _Newton Geiszler_.

Su primer encuentro había sido desastroso, y este segundo también lo fue. Ambos habían quedado con el orgullo herido tras aquella primera batalla verbal… y ahora sus jefes esperaban que trabajaran juntos sobre el  _mismo_ personaje.

Animar junto a otra persona era un trabajo difícil para ellos. Era lograr que ambos pudieran meterse juntos en la psicología de aquel personaje, que tuvieran la misma interpretación del mismo… de sus gestos, sus pensamientos, su manera de actuar. Al parecer hasta en eso discernían, por más que el guión fuese claro en los atributos básicos del alien.

Hermann no entendía como había sido tan fácil para aquel grupo de animadores que se habían encargado de los Jeagers. Incluso el dúo Hansen, con sus muy aparentes pleitos familiares, habían trabajado en perfecta sincronía, sin dudar de la interpretación del otro.

Pero aquí estaban ellos dos, peleándose hasta por el más mínimo detalle.

Fue en una tarde peculiarmente pesada, ambos frustrados y con ojeras pronunciadas debido a las largas horas de trabajo, que Newton se aproximo hacia él y casi que lo arrastró fuera de la silla.   
\- Salgamos a tomar algo. - Dijo, aunque no sonaba como una sugerencia, sino más bien como una orden.   
\- Geiszler, quizás tú no te tomes en serio la integridad de este trabajo pero  _yo—-_  -   
\- ¡Viejo! ¡Llevo  _6 horas_ mirando esa pantalla! Necesito un tragó, y tú también…  _¿Hace cuantos días no duermes?_  -

Estaba a punto de recalcarle que había  _dormido una hora y media aquella noche, gracias_ … pero entonces miro a su pantalla, y noto que el personaje tenía sus múltiples extremidades echas un embrollo y Hermann había estado demasiado  _pasado_  como para darse cuenta.   
\- Deja que tome mi abrigo… - Masculló levantándose del asiento.

Un trago fue en verdad una buena idea, y por alguna razón, tener a Newt a su lado bebiendo una cerveza, no le resultaba tan incomodo por más que la última vez que habían estado en un bar juntos había sido un desastre. Quizás, después de estos últimos tiempos, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Se quedó observándolo, y por primera vez noto un nuevo tatuaje en uno de los brazos del otro…

\- Ese es… - Hermann entrecerró los ojos. -  _¿Yamarashi?_  -   
Newton lo miro con sorpresa, y sonrió mostrando los dientes.   
\- ¡Lo reconociste! - Exclamó. - No pensé que te darías cuenta… me hice varios después de la película… _necesitaba tenerlos en mi._  -   
\- Se ve bastante bien… - Murmuró Hermann. Y aunque nunca había tenido una atracción por los Kaiju, admitía que en Newton quedaban perfectamente.   
El otro parecía bastante alegre por recibir aquellos comentarios, y tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza, repentinamente dijo:  
\- Oye… se que paso hace mucho tiempo, pero… discúlpame, ya sabes, por decir que tu trabajo era inferior y que los robots… digo  _Jeagers_ , eran tontos… - Hermann lo observo con incredulidad. - ¡No, en serio! ¿Sabes? Admiro tu trabajo, he visto ese programa de rigging que desarrollaste hace un par de años, estaba ansioso por conocerte cuando Tendo dijo que también trabajabas en Pacific Rim… pero bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó. -  
Hermann quedó sorprendido, y de repente, por alguna extraña razón, se dio cuenta que no odiaba tanto a Newton como había creído antes.   
\- Yo… también me disculpo. - Se animo en decir. - También estuve muy fuera de lugar en aquella ocasión. -   
Bebió un poco de su trago y volvió a hablar.   
\- Yo también conocía de tu trabajo. -  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Enserio…? ¿Sobre qué…? -  
\- Un cortometraje, hace un par de años… creo que se llamaba Velvet… Bunny… -   
\- ¡Oh, dios, viejo! ¡Hace años que no escuchaba sobre él! Sabes que cuando lo estábamos haciendo  _nos…_ -

Las cosas fueron un poco más sencillas después de aquello. Aún siguieron peleándose como una pareja de casados, pero habían encontrado su equilibrio, el  _balance_  en sus ideas.

Y cuando por fin, en la pantalla grande apareció su poderoso alien invasor, Newton, sentado a un lado de Hermann, le apretó con fuerza la mano, y el segundo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Tampoco le sorprendió que Newt lo invitará a tener una cita ese mismo día, y que acabaran discutiendo sobre Kaiju y Jeagers en la mesa del restaurant para luego besarse en la puerta de su departamento.

Definitivamente Hermann jamás se arrepentiría de haber elegido esta profesión. 


End file.
